Harrys on the search
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Harrys friends wont pay attencion to him so he went out looking for someone else. This story is rather funny it just doesn't seem like it is.
1. Harry pisses kids off

"Why wont you learn to leave me alone?" Yelled Harry, he was yelling at non other than Luna Lovegood.

"What are you talking about Harry?" snapped back Luna.

"Your always following me! I can't stand it!"

"Um...but Harry...were walking to the same class."

"Oh...so it seems we are...well that doesn't mean you have to stand so close to me!"

"Um...alright..."

"Okay I'm glad you see things my way." SO Luna went further up ahead of him. 

"Oh now she thinks she can get ahead of me eh? Well we'll just see about that." Said Harry to himself. Harry was one of those types that think the world revolves around them, so of course he thinkgs that Luna wants to race him to class. Harry started running to catch up to Luna and when he did he stopped Luna in her tracks.

"Ha! I won! I cought up to you! And I'm about to pass you! In your face Luna!" And Harry sped off to his next class, while Luna was behind talking to Neville.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Neville.

"How would I know? It's Harry!"

"Oh, yeah you have a point there."

Some time the next day in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around listening and talking. 

"So does anybody have any exciting stories to tell about yesterday?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah actually I have a really good story, it's something that happend in the hall and it has to do with Malfoy and a broken nose..." But Ron was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah I have a story to tell! Luna thought she could beat me in a race to our class but of course that git lost!"

"Uh-huh that's nice Harry," said Hermione who both rolled their eyes and focused their attencion back on Ron.

"So what happend, ROn?" asked Hermione.

"Right, well Malfoy was all standing in front of the boys loo and wouldn't let anybody in and I was like about to piss myself! ANd so I..." But Ron will never be able to finish his story because he was once again cut off by Harry.

"Actually before me and Luna's race she was stalking me! I had to get a restraining order!" Lied Harry, but he just wanted them to focus back on him.

"Sure you did Harry," sighed out Hermione, who was trying to sound like she cared but she did a pretty poor job.

"well fine since nobody here actually cares about my day I guess I'll just have to go and find new friends!"

"Okay, see you later Harry," said Ron and Hermione.

Harry walked off outside talking to himself, "Well I'll find a friend that will lisen to every word I say...now who would do that? Hmm...I know! Ginny! SHe's obssessed with me!" So Harry went off to find Ginny. When he found Ginny she was busy talking to Dean Thomas.

"Hey Ginny! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, okay Harry." So him and Ginny walked off some where private.

"What's on your mind?" asked Ginny.

"Well I just remembed that your like in love with me so I just thought..." But this time Harry was cut off!

"What? You wanted to talk to me because you still think I'm in love with you? You fool! That was five years ago! Oh my gosh! I have a boyfriend now!" yelled out Ginny.

"Oh right whatever, you shouldn't cut me off like that, so anyway..." Wow Ginny's on a roll! She cut him off again!

"What! Harry I never want to speak to you again!"

"Well that's great! Because I don't want you to speak I just want you to listen! This will work out well." Ginny stomped off to find Dean and left Harry all alone.

"Well fine! I never liked you anyway! Yeah I still know you wish you could get with this!" Harry was yelling at Ginny but she was to far away to hear, nor did she want to listen. 

To Be Continued.

Molly: Okay so I don't really like this story, so tell me what you think. I just got really bored so I just started writing some crap...whatever. 


	2. Harry harrases Dean

Some time the next day Harry was sitting all alone in the Great Hall, stirring his soup out of boredom. Suddenly Dean came over to him, "Hey, Harry, what cha' doing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um..sure..."

"Or did you just ask that to strike up a conversation or something?"

"Well I-"

"Because a lot of people seem to want to know how my day went, or how I'm doing, but they don't really care for the answer!"

"Well sure I want to know."

"Cool, well, Dean, I'm doing nothing," said Harry, then he turned back to stirring his soup.

"Um...all right."

"I like you Dean, your not much of a thinker, you just do as your told, you could make a great follower some day."

"Excuse me! I will not follow you-know-who!"

"That's not what I meant, Dean, I meant you could be my follower! None of my friends listen, it's because they think to much."

"I have a brain you know, Harry, I wont do as you tell me."

"You should probable tie your shoe, it's unlaced."

"Oh thanks," so Dean bent down and tied his shoe.

"See! Your already doing great, now pass out these papers to recruit supports." Harry handed Dean flyers that said, "Join Harry's group of followers, we'll call ouselves the Life Spewers."

"The Life Spewers?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, see because little ol' Voldy has, 'The Death Eaters.' So I did the opposite, the opposite of death his life and the opposite of eat is...throwing up, so I said spew. Which reminds me of Hermiones group S.P.E.W...god I hate her."

"All right, Harry..."

"See, there you go again, being the greatest guy every! Your more of the silent type and I like it."

"Um...Harry...do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Um...are you ...gay?"

"Eww! You freak are you asking me out!"

"No, I was just getting worried for a moment there."

"Oh no, the followers of, 'THe Life Spewers' aren't supposed to get worried! Were fearless men."

"But what if a women wants to join?"

Harry stared at him for a minute then just decided to bust out laughing, "HA HA HA HA, that's a good one, like we'd actually let women on our group.."

"That's low Harry, you-know-who has girls in his group."

"See and that's where he's wrong, and why would you compare our group to Voldy Locks?"

"Hey, who said anything about me being in this group?"

"YOu did in your brain, I can read minds you know, along with many great things."

"Like what, boasting?"

"How dare you! Just becuase I'm the 'boy who lived' and I've escaped death many times, I had to watch Cedric die by none other than Voldemort, I also had to watch DUmbledore die and see Snape get away, and many other things, along with living a tragic life style as a young kid, and any moment now I'm just waiting to wake from this dream! But I don't like to brag."

"Then what do you call that, Harry?"

"Explaining the things I have done."

"Suure," said Dean.

"What are you still standing around here for! Pass out the flyers!"

"No."

"DO you dare defiy me!"

"No...I'll pass them out, Harry..."

"See, Dean, this is why were such a good team."

"Whatever," he mummbled. SO Dean sped off to pass out the flyers, anything to get away from Harry. 


	3. Nobody loves me!

Authors Note: It has taken me like a year to update, I have completely forgotten about this story. So I went back and re-read it. I found my work to be rather funny. haha, I just suck with details and crap, so I'm mostly about just diologe and what not. And jokes. I love me some good jokes. So if your here for the serious stuff, go next door, because you won't find it here. -Love always, your dear author Molly Burley.

-----------------------------------

Harry Potter was leaving the Great Hall, after just giving Dean flyers to hand out to the school asking to join his group called, "The Life Spewers." You know, the opposite of Death Eaters? Yes, Harry wants followers, and he wants them now.

"I want followers and I want them now!!!" Harry yelled, storming into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione looked down at their feet, embarresed to call harry a friend, they pretended like they didn't notice him, but Harry stormed up to them anyway.

"Oh gosh, here he comes," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"The nerve of Dean!!!" Harry sobbed.

"Mmm, yes, what did he do this time?" asked Hermione.

"I found all of my flyers, I worked HARD on, in the trash!"

Ron looked up at him, finding his feet not as interesting, "Well, that does actually sound mean."

"I know, really!" Harry yelled. "All I was asking him to do was recruit followers for me!"

Now Ron decided his feet were interesting again.

"Harry, you can't do that sort of thing," Hermione said softly.

Harry seemed taken back, "AND WHY CAN'T I!"

"Because It's wrong!" she said back with an attitude.

"Now I remember why I wanted followers!" Harry shouted. "BECAUSE YOU TWO SUCK!" And then he stormed out crying.

"Wow," said Ron, "didn't know he was a cryer." Hermione just looked at Ron stupidly, as Harry stumbled out of the portrait.

"Wahhh," Harry sobbed alone in the halls, "Nobody loves me."

"On the contrary" said a voice "I love you."

"You do, strange voice?" Harry asked, looking all around him but seeing no one.

"Yesss, yes I dooo."

"Why did you exaggerate your words like that?"

"Because I am a snakeeee."

"Ohh cool, will you be my follower?"

"Heck no, you smell."

"Wahhh" Harry sobbed and ran away...again...

He found himself alone...in the forbidden forrest, which was forbidden.

"Stupid snakes, who needs them anyway," Harry sobbed silently to himself.

"Yeah, who needs them?" said a voice.

"Oh no, not another voice!" Harry yelled, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I have been following you around..."

Harry's head perked up a bit at the word 'follow'. "So...you follow me, eh?"

"Yes, but don't get any funny ideas, we would never work out."

"Ew weird voice who I've never laid eyes on. I was just thinking if you could be my follower! You'd get a really cool button that I stole from Hermione, and put 'Life' above the word 'spew' and added 'ers' on the end."

"Um, huh?"

"So basically it's a button that says life spewers on it. It's what I call my group."

"I have no need for buttons."

"What?" protested Harry. "Everyone loves a good button."

"Not I."

"Who's I? and whe does he have against buttons?"

"Me, and I just have no use for buttons."

"Umkay. Then stickers perhaps, everyone loves stickers."

"I DON'T LIKE STICKERS EITHER!"

"Wow, Mr. Grumpy pants."

"I'M A GIRL AND I'M NOT WEARING PANTS!"

"Eww, umkay, I change my mind, you can...leave me alone now...and stop following me."

"I can't help it, you just look to delicious."

"Okay, seriously, who are you?"

"More like, what I am."

"What are you?"

"A talking spider."

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled and ran away. 


End file.
